the titans new members
by Mr. brightshiny christmas tre
Summary: the titans get 2 new members: tep and speed-bump there's alot of explosions, beast-boy and speed-bump fluff, and a terra resurection with jealousy.
1. wanted: new members

The titans new members

By: Mr. Bright, shiny, cristmas, tree, wurld

Chapter 1 : wanted: new titans

As normal, the titans are doing stuff. Robin and cyborg are playing on the game station, starfire is making her glorg supreme, raven is reading her book, and beast boy well, he hasn't been doing well ever since terra got stonified. Heck, the only time I saw bb not doing well was "in the beast within" and that's when robin ticked him off so badly.

Just then, there was a knock on the titans really big non doorbellish door

" I'll get it." Beast boy said sulking.

Two teens were at the door, one was a dirty blonde 5 ft. girl who had a picture of a wheel on her shirt and what seemed to be small tires for bracelets. The other one had a spiked turtle shell on his head, spiked bracelets on his wrists and ankles (no, he's not gothic.), a porcupine shirt that had a lightning bolt trough it, and static electricity emitting from him.

" We're here to join the titans." The boy said.

" Yeah, what he said." The girl said sarcastically.

" Who are you guys?" Beast boy asked.

" I'm speed bump." Speed bump said. (The girl.)

" And I'm t.e.p., The Electric Porcupine" Tep said. (The boy.)

4 very painful hours later.

" Welcome to the team guys!" robin said.

Cut to slades' place

" Well, it seems the titans have two new members." Slade said with that stupid voice he always uses, "I'll capture one of them and make them my new apprentice."

4 hours later when slade tries his plan the gets his butt kicked by the teen titans and gets totally embarrassed then goes home to eat millions of pounds of junk food while his butler eats a pencil and watches millions of hours of cartoons and drinking liquefied metal from the 2nd all girl build on monster garage.

"Who was that guy?" speed bump asked.

" One word, slade." Robin said with a rumble in his gut.

Just then all the titans were hungry.

"Yo, Tep You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" BB asked.

"You know it!" Tep said.

" PIZZA PLACE!" BB and Tep yelled at high decibels.

" Well Titans, what would you like?" Their server asked.

" I'd like the new tofu topping on my slice." Beast Boy said.

" I'd like pineapple on mine please." Speed bump said.

" Me? I'd like chili on mine." Tep said.

" Herbs." Raven said.

" Anchovies please." Starfire said with her normal glee.

"Pepperoni." Robin and Cyborg said.

" So, just one heck of a giant pizza?" their server asked.

"Coming right up."

I hope you like the first chapter R&R please!


	2. terras resurection

Chapter2: Terras' resurrection

" I've got it!" Raven yelled.

" What is it Raven?" Robin asked.

" I've found out how to bring Terra back." Raven said

"Yes, yes, yes!" Beast-Boy yelled.

" Terra?" Speed-Bump and Tep asked.

" You know Terra?" Beast-Boy asked.

" Yes." Tep said.

" She's our foster moms' daughter." Speed-Bump said.

" We are her foster brother and sister." Tep said.

" But when she ran away, we went out looking for her. Our foster mom said we had to find her no matter how long it took." Tep said.

" We didn't have much luck." Speed-Bump said.

" We came to Jump City in an attempt to find her, but we found you guys instead." Tep said.

" What happened to her?" Speed-Bump asked.

" Long story short: She became slades' apprentice, Beat his butt , but got turned into a rock in the process." Raven said.

" Oh no." Tep said.

" Yes, Losing a relative is very hard to take." Starfire said.

" But thanks to Raven, we all get to see her again." Cyborg said.

" Thanks Cyborg, You really know how to cheer someone up." Speed-Bump said.

4 hours later

" Okay I'm ready ." Raven said.

Ravens' chant thing that I'm not writing down because it's to long and would be too expensive for a cheap fan fiction like this one.

"Tep, Speed-Bump?" Terra asked.

" Terra!" Speed-Bump, Tep, Beast-boy, and Starfire yelled.

" It's been a long time since I saw any of you!" Terra said.

" Terra, it's been so long." Speed bump said while sobbing slightly.

" Yo, Alex! Your story description is messed up now! Here's a list:

1: You promised explosions. I haven't seen an explosion yet!

2: There was supposed to be "quote" A Terra resurrection with jealousy. "unquote" " Cyborg said.

Just then after Cyborgs' ranting.

KABOOM! There was a giant explosion.

" Ha Cyborg, explosion, right there right now!" I yelled.

Please review or I'll put a random member in my next fan fiction.


	3. Jealousy and fan creations

The titans new members Chapter 3: Jealousy and fan creations.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans so get off my back, Or the bonus stage episode that inspired this, also, I own the phrase "What the junk!" It was mine first, I copyrighted it in 2002, and most of this stuff that i'm writing is kinda made up, and I don't own 12 oz. Mouse, family guy, waterman, or anything else I referenced.

Jealousy and fan creations.

"Woah, That explosion was intense!" Beast boy yelled.

"You can say that again." Tep said.

"I'm not saying it again." Beast boy said.

"Uhh, and dude, You still have Speed Bump in your arms." Tep said

"Beast Boy then looked down and saw that Speedbump was in his arms just as Tep said." Beast boy said as he narrated his own life.

"What's he doing?" Tep asked robin.

"He's narrating his own life. He's been doing that ever since he saw that episode of Family guy." Robin answered.

"Oh, So that's why." Tep said in shock and amazement.

"Now we see Terra looking a bit angry but still maintaining to keep a distraught smile on her face" I said while hiding in the backround.

"Hey, Who Said that?" Terra asked.

"Oh crap! I've been spotted!" I exclaimed, still keeping my camera rolling.

"Get back here you little!" Terra yelled while she chased after me.

"I seem to have angered the _Earthius Movius._" I said while referring to terra.

"Latin, oy!" Terra yelled.

"Terra stop!" Beast boy yelled.

Then, Terra stopped. "Why?" Terra yelled. "He was clearly stalking us!"

"He's The author, he's supposed to do that." Tep said.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to! I have to document everything you do or else I'll never get this chapter submitted." I said.

"Like the writers of Waterman, the famous internet flash cartoon that is very similar to family guy?" Beast boy asked.

"NO! Those guys do not copy off of family guy! They come up with the jokes themselves!" I said very quickly. "And besides, if we insult them, we'll get sued."

"Okay...Anyways, Let's get back to the tower." Robin said.

later...

"What the junk!" Robin yelled as there were many fan creations walking around the tower.

"Wow, This is more weird than that episode of 12 oz. Mouse we saw the other day" Beast Boy Said.

(Cut to set of 12 oz. Mouse)

"Who are you" Mouse said to pronto

"..." Pronto said.

"You don't talk eh?" mouse said.

(cut back)

"Okay, We have us if our genders were flipped" Raven said as she pointed to the gender bender titans.

"We have us if we switched abillities" Cyborg said as he pointed to a starfire with robin abillities and a robin with starfire abillities, beast boy with raven abillities and raven with Beast boy abillities, and so on and so forth.

"Us if we were kids" Starfire said as she pointed at the kid titans and the baby titans.

"And too many other things to count." Robin said as he pointed at a buch of other assorted characters.

"You know what's weird?" Speed-bump asked, looking around.

"What?" Tep asked.

"In this mess of fan creations, I have yet to see any fan characters." Speed-bump said.

Then, in a rumbling in the ground that felt like a magnitude 10 earthquake, 1,400 Fan characters came into the tower.

"I had to open my big mouth." Speed-bump said, muffled under 10 fan characters.

"Wait, These guys aren't Fan Characters," I said, "These are villains!"

"Oh, _NOW _you tell us!" Terra yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't know until now." I said.

"Well, anyways, Titans, go!" Robin yelled.

"Hold up a sec, this battle is too violent and explicit to show our younger readers." I said. " So, I'll describe it."

"Holy toledo, you should be seeing this! Furniture flying, Speed-bump running over them as a monster truck tire, Tep getting them with his electric spikes, Explosions, lasers, flying garden gnomes, pots and pans, old boy bands! Oh! There goes a limb! That guy does NOT look pretty anymore! Holy crap, the characters from 12 oz. mouse, Aqua teen hunger force, Inuyasha, S-cry-ed, and you just don't want to know! Now they're competing in a MXC like event and... TITANS WIN 6-2!

I do not know if the villains can survive!" I said in a very long paragraph that may have bored the reader.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be the writer of this fan-fic?" Speed bump asked while beating up 3 guys at once.

"Yes, I'm the writer. Don't you know that by now?" I said.

"Well, You could rewind this entire thing, and on the way, get these stupid fan creations out of here." Tep said while he was beating up random fan villians.

"That Idea is crazy enough to actually work!" I said.

"And while you're at it, ask the creators of Teen Titans to renew the show." Raven said.

"Now that would be playing god...Even though I badly want to do that." I said.

"Then do it! It would add more plot to this story that was sucking around its first upload." Cyborg said.

"I'll save it for the next chapter. But for right now, I'll destroy the fan creations" I said as I did just that.

Just then, a big flash of light covered the entire tower, making the fan creations and the cameos from the adult swim series dissapear.

End of chapter 3

cut to characters in a studio

"Now, I bet there are people who think that this is a rip-off of the bonus stage episode "The terror beyond imageshack" and that I stole the phrase "What The Junk?" from this episode as well" I said, "Well, That episode of bonus stage _inspired _this chapter. And "What the junk!" Is a phrase I was using in 2002."

"And alex added some pop-culture references as well." Robin said.

"As well, I was the original perosn who desribed the fight" The Sturgeon General said.

"So, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, It took alex a long time. So, in closing, don't die laughing, it's like, a crime." Everbody said.

Well, That's chapter 3, I hope you liked it.


End file.
